No Regrets
by Bloody Fae
Summary: [One Shot]Terra was betraying the Titans as being Slade’s apprentice. But just what twisted things did she go through under his reign? Set before “Aftershock”


**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**Summery: Terra was betraying the Titans as being Slade's apprentice. But just what twisted things did she go through under his reign? (Set before "Aftershock")**

**Warning: Look at the rating. It's rated for abuse, inhuman conditions, and some hints toward rape.**

No Regrets 

_My name is Terra. _

_I have done horrible things..._

_And I have absolutely no regrets..._

Terra deserved everything she got. Or, that's how she thought of it. She had betrayed the only ones who ever cared, the only ones who had lent her a home.

Willingly she had done it and was paying for her apprenticeship every day of her now miserable life.

Slade was a malicious master. Because of his complete failure with Robin everything with Terra was twice as bad. Her nightmares had sprung to life under the dictator's leadership. Everything she had ever feared she now faced.

Terra was not aloud to crumble under pressure. She had to take it head on and never stumble. She could never cry, never express anything beside anger. She could understand Ravens stoic mood now.

"Get up you lazy wench," A low furious voice called to her from her bed of stone. No modern comfort was allowed while training. Her sleep tried to drown out the voice, it beckoned her back.

She knew it was around four in the morning and she had just gotten to sleep near midnight.

Terra's muscles ached more than ever. Torn ligaments were still requesting to be left alone. Yesterday had been her toughest training. She had fought against Slade himself only to loose miserably.

Because of her loss she had been beaten.

"I said get up!" Slade's voice roared now. She felt him grab her blond hair and tug viciously. Yelping she was pulled to her feet, legs wobbling and wishing she were somewhere else.

"Your training starts in ten minutes, that's all the time you have for personal decencies." His tone was low again and thick with malice.

Her vision spotted a second but she was able to croak out a throaty 'yes'. The man's mood seemed to change for the better, or in Terra's perspective, for the worst. He ran a gloved hand across the young girls cheek.

She shivered internally at Slade's cold familiar touch, it made her skin crawl. His hand caressed down across her throat touching a sensitive cut.

Terra could feel the blood run down, she must have opened it.

"Such beautiful cuts," His eye was on the bit of blood paused right at her collarbone. His fingers touched just below it.

Terra tried to keep her breathing even but she was scared. The thrill of blood brought out an unpleasant side of Slade. She reminded herself she deserved all of this. She was going to be betraying the Titans.

Slade moved swiftly turning around to leave. His steps echoed vacantly into the darkness. The one light in her small cell shook as he slammed the door shut.

Her knees gave out and she fell as a heap to the ground. She didn't care the hard cement floor scraped at her knees. She didn't even care to acknowledge all the fresh wounds she had opened.

She hated that man, or she tried to convince herself she did. But whenever she got close to her conscious would remind her how much she needed this. She needed control, she needed punishment, and Slade gave her it.

Terra didn't bother to move for her ten minutes. It wouldn't have mattered if she tried to clean herself. She couldn't take a shower in the time she had left. She had tried once and wasn't out quick enough.

Slade had busted in savagely and pulled her from the comforting warm water. Privacy was a privilege she no longer knew.

The ten minutes went by too quickly, the cuts had hardly stopped bleeding by the time she was summoned.

Forcing herself forward she stumbled from her small chamber to the training room Slade was bound to have set up.

"Finally my dear," He greeted Terra as she stumbled in. He eyed the dried dark red blood about her skin. "You will be fighting me again today."

Terra tried to put together his words. They were alone; whenever she was with Slade they were always alone.

She fought to understand what he had said. All she knew was that she had to fight, and win.

"And shall you loose as terribly as yesterday, the punishment shall be much worse." The villain warned as Terra swooned a little.

She nodded numbly trying to pull up her guard for whatever Slade had in mind. The tattered bandages of her costume hung limply in dried blood. Many times alone in her cell at night she had wished they were strong enough she could choke herself with them.

In a flash Slade was running at her. She needed to do something quickly.

Terra's fists glowed a bright yellow as she summoned the ground she stood on. The ground bits came to her rescue, but they came too late.

Slade's fist met her stomach like an iron bar. She gasped feeling her lungs press out all her air. Terra had fallen off her rock her body dead on the ground.

Her mind forced herself up. Eyes glowing brightly she forced herself to go on. She had wanted this, and there was no going back.

Adrenaline sped its way into her system filling her body. Her movement became defined and almost perfected.

Slade was coming at her again. She lifted her arms as an earthen wall grew up. Using the distraction she pulled up dirt to keep herself in flight.

"Faster Terra, lets see your offensive." Her ordered already coming after her.

Terra changed directions eyes burning with her geokinetic powers. She fastened rocks into spears and charged them in his direction. A pole materialized in his hand and they were quickly put out of the way.

"Robin was better!" He hissed knowing I'd get a rise out of the girl. Terra's anger flared as rocks and debris started hurling themselves toward Slade. He jumped back a few times using his pole to narrowly escape their wrath.

She picked up another rock bit and jumped onto it. Forcing it forward with breakneck speed she neared Slade. More rocks came to her aid and she hurled them at her master when she was almost on him.

One hit squarely and Slade was pushed back. Her performed a perfect flip to land on his feet. Terra dropped to the ground exhausted. Slade dusted off his gloved nearing the tiring apprentice.

"Now let's test your hand-to-hand combat," His pole dematerialized as he rushed at Terra.

Her hands glowed pressed to the dirt. She wanted to use her powers not be beaten manually.

She stood quickly at last ducking the first punch her way. She turned to the side trying to land a kick.

No good.

Slade took the chance to slam his elbow into the middle of her spine. Terra felt temporary paralysis. Her body down to her fingers tingled a second before filling with pulsing agony.

She controlled the urge to scream by biting down hard on her lip. It brought the familiar taste of warm blood to her tongue.

Once again she pushed herself up. The adrenaline was fading fast as her muscles got stiffer.

Terra was able to get one kick at Slade's chest and at that it only set him back a few feet. Then he was after her, and angry glare in his one eye.

She saw his staff extend a moment too late, she had her back turned to conjure some earth. Her attention swiveled as she turned back to the man quite unarmed.

The sharp metal tip of the staff caught her just below the neck. Slade had pulled it down and it followed the motion. The tip slit completely down the front of her suit to just about her stomach.

She could feel the skin sliced as her hands came up to stifle what blood would start.

"Sloppy, very sloppy," Slade chided putting away the staff. Terra said nothing.

She moved her hands to survey the damage. Her suit was cut right through, her pale bloody skin visible. Her mind was woozy; this was not a good thing.

Terra tried to turn away, she couldn't let Slade see.

"My Terra, did I hurt you?" His voice was inquisitive and amused as he saw her try to shun away. He started toward her knowing she would never have the gusto to run.

Terra felt her breath get ragged, he was going to see. She moved her hands more to try and conceal the wound. He was going to see and he was going to-

"Terra?" He breathed in her ear. She swallowed deftly her arms wound around herself as her blond dirty hair fell in front of her eyes. "Let me see…"

The man reached around her easily pulling her arms from her body. In her weakened state she didn't even try to fight. Fighting was useless.

Using both his gloved hands he held her small wrists above her head and turned her around. She breathed deeply never meeting his eye.

Slade looked at the defenseless girl in front of her. In battle she was so fierce, so cruel to those who opposed her. But now, around him she was timid. Always trying to force herself smaller and more insignificant.

His eyes started at her tangled mane of hair. Once a luster of blond it was stained almost completely brown now. Her face was smeared of blood, dirt and sweat. He knew she never cried just by looking at her ashen features.

Terra bit more at her lip focusing on only that one motion.

Slade followed the newest cut. It bit into her pale skin starting at the base of her neck. His eye traced it down between her breasts where it finished at her bare toned stomach.

Terra fidgeted slightly feeling his eyes on her. Eyes with thoughts never to be spoken aloud.

The villain moved both her wrists into one hand easily holding her there. His right hand trailed through the blood he had created. It stopped just between her breasts where the deepest of the cut was.

He could feel her shallow breath creating a rise and fall of her chest.

His hand moved back onto her shoulder where the fabric clung to Terra's sweaty skin. Wordlessly he slid it off both shoulders. It fell exposing pale skin to just about the top of her breasts. It clung there by the sticky blood of her wound.

His hand caressed her white skin smearing bloody fingerprints across the area. Terra took in a sharp breath. Slade stopped just about to pull the fabric down lower. He leaned down in closer to the girl.

"It's going to be all right," He whispered softly to her ear. She shivered at the hint of his warm breath.

Then, just like that Slade dropped her wrists. Terra fell to the floor again for the second time that day in a heap. When she pulled her face up Slade was gone. Terra was alone in the darkened training room.

She had been lucky. Slade had stopped.

Sometimes she wasn't so lucky. Sometimes he didn't stop until-

Terra pushed back up her torn uniform the best she could. Knowing Slade he wouldn't give her a new one until she went to face the titans. She pushed back her hair with bloody hands and tried to gather herself to get back to her room.

After all, she had absolutely no regrets.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked. Always wanted to do a darker Terra story. Slade is one messed up man (and awesome villain). Flame if you must as long as you are flaming about how I write, not what I write about.**

**:Bloody Fae:**


End file.
